broken
by fictionnutt123
Summary: it's a song fiction, takes place durring white light. kim gets a 2nd note from tommy and it's not good  worring: death in story   frist fanfic go easy


_**song fanfiction broken by lifehouse** _

Power ranger's fanfiction

Takes place during white light

Disclaimer: don't know anything about the power rangers

Summary: Kim gets a second letter from Tommy. It's not good news

worring: death in story

Dear Kimberly

I know that I told you that I was coming at the end of the week. Well something has come up. I can't make it. I guess you're thinking why. Well the reason is that I have been felling sick lately. Look I know that telling you not to worry about me is not going to work so I'm going to tell you.

I went to the doctors the other day. Well actually I'm in the hospital right now. Well they ran some tests on me. Kim this is the hardest thing I have had to say. Kim they found out that I have cancer. More specific is that I have leukemia. It's a type of lung cancer.

Kim I'm scared they said that there are over 21,780 deaths in the united state this year. Kim I so scared I wish you and the others were here I could use some support.

P.S. I'm sorry that this letter is sad. The last thing I want to do is to make you cry please don't cry.

Love

Thomas James Oliver

_The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight  
>Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time<br>I am here still waiting though i still have my doubts  
>I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out<em>

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
>With a broken heart that's still beating<br>In the pain, there is healing  
>In your name I find meaning<br>So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on  
>I'm barely holdin' on to you<p>

(Kim just got done reading the letter. Ran to the youth center)

Kim: Jason!

Jason: Kim what is it?

Kim: Jason I got another letter from Tommy (Kim starts crying)

Jason: Kim what is it?

Kim: oh Jason. Tommy in the letter told me that he has cancer

Jason: what? (time just seems to stop for Jason)

(the rest of the team shows up)

Billy: Jason, Kim what's wrong

Jason: kim what type is it

Kim: it's leukemia lung cancer.

Billy: guy's what's going on?

Kim: I got another letter from Tommy. It said that he has cancer.

(Kim gives Billy the letter. He starts reading it)

(Ernie comes up)

Ernie: hay what's up you guy? Aren't you excited about Tommy coming back? What is it? Is there something wrong?

Kim: oh Ernie! Its Tommy. He sent me another letter. He said that he has cancer

Ernie: oh my god. (Ernie gets sad) you guys should go see him. He is most likely scared to death about this

Billy: Ernie is right it. Evens said right here that his is scared and he wishes that we where that with him

Jason: so that's it we go and see Tommy through this time.

_The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head  
>I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead<br>I still see your reflection inside of my eyes  
>That are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life<em>

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
>with a broken heart that's still beating<br>In the pain (in the pain), is there healing  
>In your name (in your name) I find meaning<br>So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin')  
>I'm barely holdin' on to you<p>

(They get to Refside; they go to Tommy's room_)_

Jason: we are here to see Thomas James Oliver

Jackie: he is in room 214

Jason: thank you

(they get to Tommy's room)

Kim: oh! Tommy!

Tommy: what are you guys doing here?

Jason: you said that you wished that where here. So here we are. So what are they doing to fix you.

Tommy: jas bro they can't it all ready to far along to cure with radiation. The pills are just to make the pain less. I'm going to die.

(Tommy starts coughing bad, the nurses come in)

Kim: Tommy come on you're a fighter

Tommy: Jason.

Jason: what is it Tommy?

Tommy: I want to go back so I can say goodbye to everyone.

Kim: Tommy you're going to be fine don't say that kind of stuff.

(Jason looks up, the nurse nods)

_I'm hangin' on another day  
>Just to see what you throw my way<br>And I'm hanging on to the words you say  
>You said that I will be OK<em>

_The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone  
>I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home<em>

(They take Tommy back to angle grove)

(They take Tommy to the juse bar)

Ernie: hay Tommy how you felling?

Tommy: (starts to tear up) Ernie I'm going to miss you.

Ernie: what?

(Jason tells him about what's happing to Tommy. Ernie starts to tear up to)

(Tommy starts to have pain)

Tommy: AH! Oh man! Jason I think this is it. I'm sorry everyone I wish that I could stay with you long

(Tommy is getting weaker by the minute)

On December 28, 1994 Thomas James Oliver died of leukemia lung cancer

Jason gave the ulage

Jason: Tommy was my best friend. He was more like a brother to me. We found out that he had cancer. He… (he started crying) he was apparently fighting it a long time. He was the strongest person that I know may he rest in peace

The rest of the funeral went by fast for his friends. Three weeks later Kim went up to Tommy's grave.

It read

R.I.P

Here lies

Thomas James Oliver

1978-1994

Green ranger, loving friend, son, and brother

(Jason comes up)

Jason: May he find peace now

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
>with a broken heart that's still beating<br>In the pain(In the pain) there is healing  
>In your name I find meaning<br>So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),  
>I'm barely holdin' on to you<em>

I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),  
>I'm barely holdin' on to you<p>

hope that you liked it


End file.
